When everything crashes down in a moment
by lor4eto
Summary: AU.Lucas and Nathan are brothers, whose parents die in a car accident.The devastated boys are sent to live with their uncle Keith and aunt Karen.7 years later whe boys have found happiness and love, a series of murders strikes Tree Hill.Jeyton,Brucas,Nale
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This idea came to me like a lightning. I know I have three unfinished stories about OTH and I should be writing them instead of make up a new story, but I though the idea is good.**

**Summary: AU. Lucas and Nathan are brothers, sons of Dan and Deb Scott. But one day, when Lucas is 9 years old and Nathan is 6, one terrible car accident kills their parents and leaves the boys injured. And after that, they are sent to live with their uncle Keith and his wife Karen and their twin girls, Lilly and Jessica (both 12) . The boys are devastated and completely refusing to adjust this life.**

**7 years later, Brooke Davis and her cousin Haley James move nearby, and the boys become best friends with them, and later, that friendship turns to love****.**

**Jake is a 15 years old boy. whose girlfriend Nikki died leaving him with his baby daughter Jenny. Peyton is Brooke's best friend and is in love with Jake. Everyone is happy, but everything changes, when a series of murders happen in Tree Hill. And they all are committed by someone who was very close to Dan.**

**Couples: Naley, Brucas **

**Chapter one: ****The car accident and later**

The Scott family was riding in their car. Their younger son, Nathan was quietly asleep at the back seat, their other son Lucas was playing a video game. Deb and Dan were arguing like most of the times when they were in the car.

"Dan, I'm telling you. You should've taken that curve, you passed!"

"Deb, I know what I am doing, honey, so please let me drive."

Lucas pulled his sight out of the video game and look through the window. It has been three hours since, they have left Charleston, to go to visit Dan's brother, Keith.

"Dan! Be careful!" yelled Deb." Dan, we are going to crash."

"Jeez, Deb, I know how to drive. I have been driving for 10 years, damn it. And besides, it's my brother, we are visiting and I know where Keith lives, okay."

"Dan, look out!" yelled Deb, when another car was driving right a front them. The next few seconds went very fast. The other car slammed at the red Ford Mustang in the front side. The whole Scott family was unconscious.

Next thing, Lucas knew was that he was lying in a bed. His head hurt like hell and so did his right leg. He heart voices very far away from him. They seemed to him like an echo. He just wanted to stay in that bed as long as he can. The voices were becoming louder and louder and Lucas slowly opened his eyes. He saw a man, who was next to his bed and the boy recognized as his uncle Keith

"Luke! Lucas, thank god!" said Keith and hugged him tightly

"Where am I?" asked Lucas

"You are in a hospital in Tree Hill ."

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember? You've been in an accident, Lucas."

Then everything came back to Lucas. Nathan, sleeping right next to him and their parents argument and the car accident.

"How is my brother? How about my parents?"

"Your brother is fine. He had a few stitches, a broken arm and he regained consciousness three days ago. He is discharged He was here a few minutes ago, but your aunt led him home to get some sleep. And about your parents. I'm afraid that they died, Luke."

Lucas looked confused at his aunt. His parents were dead. His brother was hurt.

"What no! No, I don't believe it! My parents aren't dead! It can't be! " yelled Lucas. Keith grabbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Calm down, kiddo! We were really worried about you, Lucas. You have a concussion and a few broken ribs and you were in a coma for a week.

"No! What happens now?"

"You and your brother are going to live with us."

"NO!NO!

"Lucas, please, calm down, you will torn a stitch. You need to rest."

"No! I can't live without my parents."

"It's not going to be easy yes but you will. You have to be strong for Nathan. You are 9 years old, he is how hard is it for hm.

A few hours Nathan came with Karen and held his brother's arm. Karen and Keith went out from the room, so that the brothers to be left alone.

"Hey, Luke. How are you?

"Well, better. My head still hurts. What about you?"

"I'm fine." said Nathan.

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed:

"Nathan, I know you. Definitely something is up."

"Luke, I don 't want to live with Uncle Keith."

"I don't want it either but do we have a choice?

Nathan looked at him and said:

"I guess we don't."

"Unless you prefer to live in an orphanage, there is no other option. Besides, we love uncle Keith and aunt Karen."

"Luke, I wanna live with mom and dad."

"Yeah, me too, baby brother. Me too. But they are dead!"

"But why, why did they had to die."

Lucas looked at his little brother and said:

"I wish I knew."

**Okay, I know the first chapter in my new story suck a little, but I decided to start with the car accident.**

**Shall I continue? Do you like the idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad that you liked the idea. Sorry about the delay, but I had finals to worry about and also Prom. So here are chapter two**

**Chapter two: Sadness, funerals and basketball**

Lucas was discharged from the hospital five days since he had awoken. Of course, he couldn't accept the fact that he and Nathan had to live with their Uncle Keith in the brand new for them city, Tree Hill. The boys sure loved their uncle and their aunt but they couldn't accept them as parents.

On Saturday night, when was the funeral of Deb and Dan, Lucas woke up at 7 a.m. He looked at his still sleeping brunette brother and smiled. "At least Nathan can sleep well" he though to himself. Ever since the car accident he was sleeping 4 maybe 5 hours a night, because every time he fell asleep, he was dreaming about the car accident and was reliving it over and over again.

Lucas lied peacefully in the bed until 8 a.m. when the alarm clock rung, waking up the whole house. Nathan slowly woke up and when he saw his big brother wide awake with shadows under his eyes, he asked:

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Lucas nodded and this wasn't a lie. He had caught some sleep from 4 a.m. to seven.

After fifteen minutes the whole family was ready to go to the funeral. It was very hard for Nathan and Lucas to stay there with their parents' friends. And the

hardest part of all was the basic question:" How are you doing"

How were they supposed to feel? Their parents were dead. Lucas had the feeling that he was going to explode. He felt like with the death of his parents, part of him had died too. But in the same time, he couldn't express those feelings. They were hidden deep in the mind of the kid. How could he let himself cry, when he knew that his little brother is feeling maybe worse. No, Lucas had to be strong for Nathan. Nathan saw how in the ocean blue eyes of his brother were forming tears. Lucas saw his brother was looking at him and turned around.

After about six hours, Keith, Karen, their children and the boys went back home. As soon as they stepped in the house, Karen turned to Lucas:

"Luke, are you okay? You look pale."

"Yes. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Karen knew it wasn't just that.

"Sweetie, please….."

"Aunt Karen, please, don't call me sweetie. I'm not your son!"

"How is your brother doing?"

"The same goes for Nathan. You are not Mom! I'm sorry, but you can't be. So, for now on, please don't talk to me or Nate like you are."

"Luke… you need to talk with Nate about Deb and Dan. I tried, but he didn't pay any attention of what I said.

"He is six! He doesn't know what death is!"

"Sooner or later, you have to talk to your brother about it."

"Karen, stop acting like you are our mother! My mother's name was Deb and she is dead!"

Lucas went upstairs to his and Nathan's room. The six-years-old was sitting on

his bed.

"Luke, why Mummy and Daddy had to go? Did they stop loving us?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, no, Nate! How could you even think something like that. Mom and Dad loved us."

"Then why did they had to leave?

Lucas sighed. It was hard to explain to his little brother what death is.

"Nate, people don't stay here forever. They always leave. Some people leave because, they have no choice. And once they leave that way, there is no coming back."

"But, Luke, I miss them so much. Do you?

"The truth is, I miss Mom and Dad, Nate. Of course, I miss them."

"So, why don't you talk about that. Luke, you are my big brother and the only family I have left."

"Nate, you are 6 years old. I don't expect you to understand why don't I talk about them. You are right I am your big brother and I have to protect you from everything including the sadness."

"Luke, you can't protect me from everything."

"Well, I can at least try."

A quiet knock on the door interrupted that brotherly talk. It was Keith.

"Hey, boys, do you want to go to the River Court and play basketball. I know that Dan was teaching you to play."

"Yes!" shouted Nathan and went to put on his sweat suit. Lucas on the other hand , just looked down and continued sitting on his bed.

"Lucas, I know you miss your parents, but do you think they would have wanted you to be sad and close in yourself."

"Uncle Keith, how do you know what they would have wanted? They are dead. They, would have wanted to be alive."

"Well, I guess Dan hadn't told about our mother."

"He said she died, you both were young."

"We were probably 1 or 2 years older than you. When she died, I was exactly like you, but then a wise coach called Whitey told me that I should let the game heal me. And he was right. The game did heal me. So how about you step outside and come with us.

Lucas looked at his uncle and nodded. 10 minutes after that they went out to the river court. While playing, he smiled and that was his first smile since the accident.

**Okay, I hope you are pleased with this chapter. In the next chapter, it's been already 7 years and the boys are professional basketball players in a team. They meet the girls and become friends with them. And of course there will be more angst.  
**


End file.
